1. Technological Field
This technical disclosure pertains generally to machine interfaces, and more particularly to a brain to machine interface.
2. Background Discussion
Existing brain machine interface (BMI) systems are capable of supporting only a few mega-bit/s (<10 Mb/s) data rate for transferring monitored/recorded brain neural data, and most of the systems transfer the data to a remote terminal through wire-only interfaces. This low rate of data transfer (small data) and spatial/mobility limitation, as constrained by the physical wires, limits the feasibility of investigating brain activities in a large-scale and fine-resolution view, while also limiting the freedom of movement of the monitored patient/subject.
Accordingly, a need exists for a big (large) data brain to machine interface which is mobile and readily implemented.